Nikoru Kagamucho (character)
is the titular heroine of the said series. She is the founding member of the A.U.K. Squad with the purpose of finding foreigners, adventurers and finders. She also serves as the second mascot of Sekaibīto Entertainment. Even though, she may not know it, all the members of the A.U.K. Squad she recruits, besides Samyueru Yamucharu, happen to fit in these groups (Kurisutīna Tsubuki, Anzerina Tuishina and Joban'ni Rara respectively). She is seen to be as the energetic and anti-social with "typical" human beings. She also, unknown to her, has the God-like abilities to change, destroy and reshape reality. It is said If she is not satisfied with how the world is, she could create a new world, anything that can "satisfy" her. After revealing themselves to Samyueru, the trio of Kurisutīna, Anzerina and Joban'ni Rara all state that they were being sent by their respective higher-ups to look after her, and Rara specifically mentions they must keep her out of boredom so she wouldn't become too bored at all. Appearance Nikoru is a high-school girl with pale skin. She has brown hair with a red headband with a heart on it. She also has brown eyes, and wears her school uniform, such as a yellow-ish shirt with the black collar-like with a dark grey top that covers her chest. She also has a red ribbon wrapped around as well. She also has black wrists with the red wristbands. She also wears a black skirt, black knee socks and brown shoes. Personality Nikoru seems to be, somewhat, a normal type of girl, but doesn't clearly have an interest in typical human beings. One day, when she met Samyueru Yamucharu, she seemed to have a secret crush on him. As they were conversing, Nikoru reminded Samyueru that she wanted to create an after school club (that's about finding foreigners, adventurers and finders). She haves Samyueru to help her find any clubs that talk about these things. Unfortunately, when there weren't any, she doesn't seem to be satisfied (or disappointed). She then decides to have her own "idea" of creating her own club, starting to get cheerful. She, along with Samyueru, head on over to the Reading Club as they meet with Kurisutīna Tsubuki, who seemed to be the only girl in there. Nikoru and Samyueru introduced themselves and Nikoru asked Kurisutīna If it was okay to "borrow" this room and Kurisutīna didn't seem to mind, meaning she wouldn't have a problem. After Nikoru brought Anzerina Tuishina into the club-room, Nikoru finally decides on the club's name, which happened to be the A.U.K. Squad (or in Samyueru's case, The 'A'dvance the 'U'niverse with fun Nikoru 'K'agamucho Squad. The next few days, after Joban'ni Rara came in as a transfer student, having him to join the club, Nikoru couldn't help but feel way more happier with now having five members. Outside of Sutokkuton High School, Nikoru seems to go on her dates with Samyueru, only wanting to keeping it private (only for her and Samyueru). Relationships with the Other A.U.K. Squad members Samyueru Yamucharu Samyueru was the first person Nikoru met since high school. The two are seen to be conversing in class. When Nikoru started to have an idea of creating her own club, she "hired" Samyueru to help her create her own club. Although, Nikoru seems to have a secret crush on Samyueru. Outside of school and the A.U.K. Squad, Nikoru and Samyueru would always be seen on their date. Kurisutīna Tsubuki Ahen Nikoru and Samyueru headed to the Reading Club, Nikoru kindly asked Kurisutīna if it was alright for her to "borrow" the Reading Club into making it her own, which Kurisutīna didn't seem to have a problem with Nikoru's idea. Anzerina Tuishina After Nikoru brought Anzerina to the club, Anzerina was very curious about what was this all about. Nikoru introduced Anzerina to her club-room. Even though, Anzerina is always concerned and curious about Nikoru a lot. Joban'ni Rara When Nikoru brought Joban'ni into her club room after he transferred, Nikoru couldn't help but feel more satisfied with how things are now that her club has only gotten five members. Joban'ni, along with Kurisutīna and Anzerina, agreed to be the trio to look after Nikoru and keep her entertained, that way, she wouldn't even be too bored out of her mind. Character History On the first day of school, Nikoru introduced herself, stating that she has no interest in typical human beings. When she first met Samyueru, she seemed to be fine, getting along with him since the two are always conversing. Samyueru told Nikoru that he "couldn't help, but notice that during her introduction, she said something about finding foreigners, adventurers and finders." Nikoru seemed to be concerned on why he was curious about it. She, however, compliments on Samyueru, having a crush on him. She offered to have Samyueru to help her find any after school clubs that have something to do with foreigners, adventurers and finders. After trying to search for a club that talks about these things, Nikoru ends up not being happy at all. Later, she then cheers up, deciding of creating a club of her own. She offered Samyueru to help her making the club. She then heads over to the Reading Club, speaking with Kurisutīna, if it was okay to borrow the Reading Club. Kurisutīna replied that she doesn't have a problem. After bringing Anzerina over to the club, she then decides on a club name, which revealed to be the A.U.K. Squad. The next few days, after Joban'ni Rara transferred, Nikoru brings him over to the club. Now, this only made Nikoru felt even more happier since she had predicted that he would transfer over to Sutokkuton High School to be the "fifth" member of her squad. Outside of school, between Nikoru and Samyueru, they both were seen on their date the first time, having a picnic. With her squad, she enjoys hanging around with them, especially outside of the club-room. A few weeks later, they decided to have a break from school, going on a vacation, which resulted in a beach resort, in which they stayed at a hotel room. As they were, Joban'ni introduced Nikoru and the others to his twin brother, Jeshī, who works at the hotel at the beach resort. Trivia *After Nikoru was originally created since 01/24/2018, the same day that the same name of her series began, she originally had a different school uniform, which resembled the North High uniforms from the Haruhi Suzumiya series. **When Nikoru originally had her original uniform, she once looked liked a Haruhi Suzumiya OC. Later, before the first light novel of the series was released on WattPad, changes were being suggested by some of the fans, such as giving Nikoru a different uniform (as it is seen in the Infobox). *According to Nikoru's first name, "Nikoru" means "Nicole". *Nikoru is an inspiration from Haruhi Suzumiya from the original Haruhi Suzumiya series. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nikoru Kagamucho Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Sekaibīto Entertainment Characters Category:Playable Characters